


Over Time

by rurambles



Series: Ease [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rurambles/pseuds/rurambles
Summary: Kenma and Shoyou talk about his relationship with KeiPart of Not That Easy
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Ease [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058075
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	Over Time

**Author's Note:**

> In Not That Easy Shoyou and Kei have a discussion about love. It wasn't something that came out of nowhere but I didn't have anywhere to put this scene in the fic. So here's another extra bonus scene. Enjoy :)

Shoyou laid on the floor of Kenma’s gaming room. 

After Shoyou had stretched out on this particular patch of floor many times before, Kenma installed a carpet to make his stay more comfortable. He didn’t exactly like the carpet, nor did he like having Shoyou laying behind him while he was streaming, but whenever he visited and Kenma had to stream, Shoyou insisted on being in the room. Kenma never had it in him to say no to his friend, especially since his visits were becoming fewer and farther between. 

He laid on the floor, of course, so he would be out of sight of the camera pointed at Kenma. Even though he was in the room, Shoyou pulled up the livestream on his phone (muted, of course) and watched and commented along with all of Kenma’s other fans. Shoyou liked being part of his world. 

After a few hours Kenma ended the stream and pushed his headset off his ears to rest around his neck. He spun around in his chair and looked down at Shoyou who was still laying on the floor, clutching his phone to his chest. 

“Not that I’m not happy to see you,” Kenma started slowly, quietly examining his friend, “but what are you doing here? You usually give me more warning.” 

Shoyou had shown up out of the blue with a big grin on his face saying he had come for a visit. Kenma had immediately taken out his phone to check his calendar because it was unlike him to forget that Shoyou was visiting. But Shoyou waved him off and said that he was just in the area and wanted to stop by. 

Kenma knew that he was lying. He could always tell when Shoyou was holding something back from him. 

Shoyou clicked the button on the side of his phone so the screen lit up but then pressed it to his chest again, “I wanted to talk to you.” 

“In person.”

“Yeah,” Shoyou fiddled with his phone case. It was weird for Kenma to watch, usually it was him trying to hide behind his phone. “I’m dating Kei.” 

Kenma scrunched up his nose. He didn’t particularly like Tsukishima. He knew how much Shoyou liked him and he knew every time their “relationship” went wrong, which seemed to be all the time. He had hoped that after Shoyou went to Rio and they weren’t able to see each other that they would stop whatever it was they had going on, but he wasn’t that lucky. 

Of course Kenma had seen Tsukishima kiss Shoyou after the volleyball match, it was televised and made the news afterall (and multiple people called him to yell at him about it and ask if he knew anything about them). But he didn’t think that Shoyou would be dumb enough to get into a relationship with him after everything he had gone through. 

Kenma sighed, “Why?” 

Shoyou frowned at him, “You’re not happy for me.”

He spun around in his chair again so he didn’t have to look at Shoyou’s disappointment, “You know I don’t like him,” he mumbled. 

“You know I’ve loved him since I was sixteen,” Shoyou shot back.

Kenma stopped spinning and looked down at the floor where Shoyou was still clutching his phone to his chest, “You’re waiting for him to text you.” Shoyou nodded, “Do you think he’s going to?” 

He sat up, “We’re not teenagers anymore, Kenma. Why can’t you give him a chance?” 

“Because every time he hurt you, you came to me. I don’t forgive him, even if you do,” Kenma said coolly. 

Shoyou sighed, he didn’t want to fight. He wanted to talk to someone who knew how monumental dating Kei actually was, “He’s different now,” he tried to reason with his friend.

Kenma bit his lip but he couldn’t stop himself from asking, “Do you think he’s actually going to love you this time?”

He watched as Shoyou’s eyes filled with tears and he tried to blink them back. He knew that he hit a sore spot. 

“That was mean,” he wiped away a stray tear with the palm of his hand, “but I do. Just because you don’t like Kei doesn’t mean he hasn’t changed and doesn’t love me.”

Shoyou fiddled with his phone again, texting Tsukishima no doubt, and Kenma quietly watched. He took in Shoyou’s language, trying to wrestle with the fact his friend thought his flighty boyfriend already loved him. 

And even as he saw the warm smile spread across his friend’s face as he texted the person who he had loved for so long, Kenma readied himself to pick up the pieces again. 

* * *

It took years but eventually Shoyou texted him:

> **Shoyou:** Kei told me he loves me
> 
> **Shoyou:** with actual human words

And even though Kenma still didn’t like Tsukishima but he couldn’t help but smile and say

> **Kenma:** about time


End file.
